2018-04-17 - Supergirls at Xavier's
Linda considers the events of the fight last night, all in all she did all right. She helped protect Spider-Man, Nightwing, and the Russian girl. She dodged the harpoons just fine. Still, she is way out of practice. She got in the way of the Russian's self defense, did not act as fast as she should, and otherwise performed at less than her best. There are things she needs...while some she is not sure yet where to get them, one thing she needs is training. She happens to have the number and address of a school for special children...perhaps they can help her out. Of course, one does not just drop in on a school, it may interrupt class. Best to call first. Jean does not know Proxima from Eve, so it will have to be Linda who calls. Over at the school, Jean picks up the phone as ti's relayed to her. "Ah, hello?" Caller ID pings it. "Ah, hello Miss Danvers, what can I help you with? I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to get back to you on the exhibition, we're still figuring out the next charity event." Given the penchant for them being attacked. But, a short time later Linda pulls up to the school, and Jean is out there waiting for her. Linda is let off near the school by the bus, she rarely drives. Unlike many she has nothing to worry about on public transportation. She walks to the gate and rings the intercom. She identifies herself and waits to be let in. She studies the grounds with interest, it is a large place, Jean Grey comes out, and gestures over to Linda, "Hello, welcome. I presume you wanted total about the exhibit we wanted to do? Did you contact your galleries and they had some things they wanted to show us?" Linda has already glanced around, but does so again...but seeing no one does not mean they can not be overheard. She decides to be a bit cautious, "Do you recall the group of portraits we were discussing?" Jean, as a teacher, presumably knows portraits are pictures of people. "I wanted to discuss the fact that two of them were self portraits." Jean Grey nods, "Yes, I do. I've only met Supergirl a few times, why.." She blinks, and then as Linda goes on Jean glances at her cautiously. "Go on." She doesn't make further queries, just gestures at Linda to elaborate. Linda replies, "At one time or another, I was the one with wings, and the one in the white top. It is a complicated story, but I retired after...do you remember the girl on the skateboard. I...lost her, three years ago. It was hard on me." Jean Grey nods gently, "Did she die or did you lose that.. Part of you?" Jean asks gently. "And would you like to come in to have some tea and talk over this?" "Possibly some place private would be better to discuss things," agrees Linda. After they go inside, Linda will continue, "The Girl's name is Ariella, she is my daughter. She is not dead...that much I know. That picture I painted was from a dream sent to me to assure me she is alive and happy...and make no mistake it was sent, not wishful thinking. I...know the one who sent it." Perhaps better not to explain who THAT was...people who claim to talk to God are generally considered crazy. As the pair go on in, if she hadn't had her body replaced with that of a cosmic entity and vanished into the realms of space for a year, Jean might be offering the girl some counseling. But.. Her mind reaches out, trying to scan over those bits of thoughts that Linda gives out,"I understand. Have you,ah.. Talked with the Supergirl of this place then?" "Kara Zor-El? We did meet and discuss things not long ago. I once trained someone almost like her, the teenage Supergirl in the pictures was apparently a dimensional doppelganger named Kara In-Ze, they are so much alike in some ways it is uncanny," Linda is a bit wistful when talking about the training...and full of guilt for having had to betray young Kara. Now that sort of thing she can grasp. Jean attempts to scan the mind of the other girl, and picks up shes at least telling the truth. "So are you from another timeline or parallel dimension?' Linda sighs, "Well, I am from the same universe as Kara Zor-El...not the one this school seems to be from. I was born and raised in Virginia...and everything I said about my past is true. The shapeshifting Supergirl, Matrix...even to this day I do not understand where SHE was from, but for a time she and I and a literal Angel were all sharing one body...mine. That is where the winged portrait comes in..or rather WHEN it is from." Logan exits his room with his jacket on, white tanktop and blue jeans covering his torso and legs with combat boots on his feet as the old wolf comes walking down that grand staircase to find Jean Grey and Linda chatting it up. Not recognizing the latter of the two, Logan simply offers a small wave. "Hi." he says then with a soft smile on his face. "Welcome to the Institute. I take it Jean's been giving you a warm welcome?" Out of politeness, he hasn't mentioned anything about what they were discussing. No matter how weird it sounded. Jean Grey offers, "Hello Logan, this is Linda Danvers. She has a.." The exact thread of their conversation has probably wafted up for Logan to hear. "Complicated story. She came to us for some help." Jean goes to sit back and listens tot he story thoughtfully. "Interesting." she offers quietly. "So what can we do for you to help you, Linda? While we don't have many people at the Institute that are fluent with magic, we know some folks.." Shapeshifting Supergirl makes her lips twitch a bit upwards. Linda almost visibly cringes, "Please...my last encounter with magic was...rather unpleasant. I am no longer playing host to an Angel...you remember the landscape? I last saw the angel there...she and Matrix bonded to a different host. When they left, that was just before I became the teacher for Kara In-Ze. Things get a bit of complicated in my life then...as if they were not bad enough before...it is a time paradox thing." Jean Grey nods, "Of course, Im' sorry." She offers to Linda. "So what exactly happened to.. Kara In-Ze?" She offers a bit. "That was the Supergirl from.. Another dimension, you said, right?" She offers gently, sipping at her own tea in thought as she sits back, just watching the girl softly. Logan looks at Jean and he smiles softly to her. "Jean." and he looks to Linda Danvers, extending his hand to shake her own as they are introduced to each other...then he hears Linda speak about magic and angels and someone named Matrix...time paradoxes? man, Logan hasn't had enough beer for this conversation.... Linda breaks into body wracking sobs at the question. It takes her some time to collect herself as grief and guilt overwhelm her... Jean Grey takes her hand up and over, and goes to rest her palm on Linda's shoulder. "We'll help in any way we can." she gives Logan an 'and you're one to talk' look of passing amusement for the man that has a clone of his clone. Linda shakes her head, "No one can help. Kara died...she died before we ever met, she had been killed before I met her, saving the Life of Superman...so he could save the universe. I cared for her too much, I tried to save her by taking her place, but I failed. I found the happiest five years of my life...in a time line I created by trying to change the past...and I had to give it up to save the universe. I made a bargain that my Daughter would be spared the destruction of that timeline if I set things right...though the only way to set things right was to kill the one who brought Kara out of time, then betray her and send her back to her death. It was why I gave up on being a hero." That makes Jean's head spin some, but her hand goes up and over to rest on Linda's shoulder and she squeezed it. "Then you found happiness. Always treasure that and remember that she would be happy at what you did. And now that you're.. Here, you will always have that. And the decision of whether to be a hero or not is your own. I'm sure she would be honored at you taking up her mantle, but you're also allowed to forge your own path and destiny." Linda manages to choke out, "I am coming to terms with it...for a long tome I was...hollow. Unable to face the grief and guilt. When my world and your merged and her heroes vanished, I was left behind. I did my part to save the world again...but at the time I was almost like a robot, a ruthless force preserving what I could without any soft emotions. While there are likely many who owe their lives to that me...it is not someone I ever want to be again. While I no longer feel worthy to wear the symbol of Superman's family, I have decided I can no longer just stand by and do nothing. I have power, I need to use it to help...it is my responsibility, as it has been since I first got it." She glances sideways at Logan, but if Jean trusts him there, she will hope for the best. Jean Grey keeps her hand up to squeeze Linda's shoulder. "I trust Logan. If there's anyone who can understand the pain of loss.." Her tone is gentle. "He's a good person. And you're a good person. You've done a lot of brave things, Linda. You've seen a lot of people do brave things. I'm sure you've inspired just as many people as you had inspire you. And you can take the time you need to figure out what you want to do with yourself." Linda steadies herself, "The thing is, I am at the very least out of practice. Until a few days ago, it had been about two years since I did anything with my powers. Also there are all the supers of the other world that I know nothing about except what I saw on TV the last year or two. I though, if I am to be a hero again, publicly, that I could use training...and since here stands a school to train those with special gifts...I came here." Jean Grey nods, "We're.. Willing to do what we can to train you." she offers, "It just means that you're going to, if you're going to be a student here, be willing to put in the work and go by the rules." she offers gently. "So are you ready to come back to school then?" Logan ends up giving Jean a small smile as he just sits back and watches as the ladies hash it out. Besides, he was more of an onlooker than anything right now. "Glad to hear it." he smiles warmly to Jean, before his eyes fall upon Linda as she looks absolutely grief stricken. "Well...if you want to learn how to use your gifts, we'll take you in." he smiles to her softly. Linda says, "So far, it seems pretty much like riding a bicycle, nothing is really forgotten. I still have everything...but like a bicycle RACER, I am out of training." Jean Grey nods, "it's not only just picking up old skills. It's situational awareness. Learning how to pay attention to everything going on. But we'll do what we can." she smiles at Logan Linda admits, "I never DID get any real combat training, just practical experience. I also have only human senses and my mind is human as well...with the exception that I can think VERY fast wen I need to." Jean Grey nods and then glances to Logan, "Well, we could give a start on that. would you be willing Logan to show her some basic martial arts? That might be a good starting point if you think so." Logan simply watches and gives a little smile then to both ladies as his opinion is asked for. "Sure, I can teach her a thing or two." Linda thinks a moment, "It is worth trying. I know there are creatures out there who are my superior in both power and training. Maxima and Mongul to name two off the top of my head." Training means discipline...THAT she thinks she might need more than the physical skills. Jean Grey nods to Linda, "It's a good place to start with. Learn to focus. And skill will almost always trump power in a fight." Logan smiles softly to Linda as she speaks in approval of learning how to fight. "Excellent. It's good to learn to fo-" then Jean takes it away, nodding to her with a smile. "Precisely." "So is there like an entrance exam to see what I know already? A lot of schools have that, especially for remedial students," Linda inquires. Jean Grey laughs "You're not exactly a normal student. Our first things would be evaluating how your powers work and what sorts of things you can do." Linda chuckles weakly, "Sounds a lit like an exam to me." Logan laughs a little bit then as he hears the words about an exam. "Little bit, but not really. We just want to know what you can do so we know how to teach you." Jean Grey smiles, "Yes, we need to understand what you're capable of. How fast you can move, how strong you are.. Those sorts of things. Those effect what sort of training regimen we run for you." Linda admits, "Makes sense. Not sure I ever really had my abilities measured." Of course...she is not at all sure about that one power...either about training it or even having it measured. She prefers to forget it. Jean Grey glances at Linda somewhat curiously, and gives a nod at her. "All right." Not sure what power is being talked about, but not reading Linda's mind to find out. Jean Grey nods, "Well, all right." She offers gently. "We're going to probably start with it simple." The group moves to the backyard and Jean goes to start levitating up rocks to the air. "I'm going to move them, grab them as fast as you feel you can." Logan smiles softly to Jean and Linda, sipping on his whiskey as the ladies decide they are going to try out Linda's powers today. "Alright." he does idly wonder where Emma is at this moment in time... Linda considers...did Jean mean for Linda to grab them the same way Jean did? Well perhaps so, since she CAN do that. Linda grabs the rocks with her own telekinesis, then asks, "Do what with them?" Jean Grey mms, "Interesting." As Linda's tugging them out of midair. Then Jean goes to yank them, and moves them faster and faster through the air as they swing like pendulums. "Catch them and stop them. With your fists." Linda moves with eye-blurring speed, grabbing rocks out of the air faster than the human eye can properly follow. Time for the morning constitutional. A good brisk workout followed by a run around the mansion grounds ... who is she kidding? Emma's not in the mood for that today. Let's make it a slow stroll with a glass of claret and a cigarette. Almost the same thing, right? And ... what's this? People gathered near the gates. Jean's throwing rocks around. Logan's watching. Must be a new student. Time for a look-see. As counselor, after all, she'd need to assess the mental well being of newcomers... Besides, she's nosy. Jean Grey tenses as Emma approaches, but gives her a half and tentative smile. "Ah, welcome back." the rocks are grabbed and intercepted by Linda. And as the flying woman crushes them, they break up and form pebbles.. Which also hover in midair, and then begin bouncing around at high speed like pinballs by the hundreds! Logan watches as Jean and Linda start to work together, with Linda starting to demonstrate her powers, which he whistles when he sees her speed up. When Emma arrives, Logan smiles to her, and beckons her over. If she does? His arm will go around her shoulders. "Hey." Linda moves faster, catching the pebbles by the dozens and crushing them into dust. She comments, "You can always use the dust as concrete mix." She notes the arrival of a third person, and sees them welcomed by Wolverine. "Morning Jean," Emma says, heedless of the tension. She slips into position alongside Logan. "Hi." Her beatific smile speaks volumes. She then curiously regards Linda. "We haven't been introduced. I'm Emma Frost. Head counselor of the school. Occasional classroom teacher." She pauses, then regards Jean. "I am still head counselor, right? Charles reinstated me? I honestly can't recall. My head's all a muddle after my ordeal." She talks of her 'ordeal' with a slightly sardonic twist to her otherwise bored voice. "At any rate, welcome to the Xavier Institute. I'm gathering from this display that you're a candidate being assessed?" She's being polite, for Emma. She hasn't yet rummaged through Linda's mind. Jean Grey chuckles, "All right, you have good speed, and you have good reactions. those are important. When you can quickly adjust and react to things. But even more importantly, you're tracking all of them and responding. That's a hard thing to do." Emma is once again given a cautious glance, and Jean closes her eyes. "Linda has.. Asked us for some training, and we're evaluating what she can do. Would you like to help or offer some suggestions?" Logan smiles softly then to Jean and Linda as the latter catches like twelve pebbles like it wasn't even difficult. I mean...come on, that's pretty impressive. Then Emma speaks and fully introduces herself to everyone present, which gets Logan to smile softly. "Yeah...we're seeing what she can do before we fully bring her into the fold. She's impressive." he compliments, sipping his bottle of whiskey. Linda stops and says, "Greetings Emma. I am a former superhero who has decided to unretire. I have been through...something of an ordeal myself." Really, when you have reflexes like Linda's, tracking a couple of dozen pebbles is not that tough. Emma smiles her icy smile. "Oh, a test is it, then? May I have permission to increase the difficulty a notch or two then?" There's a glint of ... mischief? malice? something... in her eyes. "I promise it won't be damaging. Consider it a test of your focus." "Jean, if Ms. ... Linda, sorry, I didn't catch your family name ... agrees, could you please start throwing those pebbles again. Start slow and ramp it up." She smiles at Linda, reassuringly. About as reassuring as a spider smiling could be. Jean Grey takes a moment to turn to Emma, "What do you think she should do to help us get an idea of her abilities?" She turns to Logan. "And if you're going to be doing some things with her, is there anything off the top of your head that you'd like her to demonstrate?' As Emma speaks, Jean gives a nod and goes to pick up more pebbles from the ground. She moves to pick up a few dozen at a time, and launches them in twos and threes at the speed of fastballs. Logan smiles softly then between all the women present. "Oh? you're actually going to make it hard on her? Well, okay." he teases Emma softly before his eyes fall on Jean. "hm...given that i'm just her combat teacher, but..." he hmms. as if watching her in thought. Linda eyes Emma suspiciously, but she IS here for a test, so she reluctantly agrees, "We will try it." She is not sure what the other woman as in mind...for some reason Emma reminds her of Buzz. Emma waits for Linda to start turning pebbles to sand again, nodding, impressed. "Quite good, really." "WHAT!..." The voice comes from behind Linda. The chillingly familiar voice of Matrix, the being who made Linda what she is. A voice that, apparently, only Linda can hear. "...DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Matrix steps into view ... of only Linda. She seethes with fury. "The gifts I've given you! The gift of continued life, and the power to be the Earth-Born Angel of Fire! And you expend them on circus tricks for strangers!?" "Oh, my!" Emma says. "She really is very fast, isn't she?" Jean Grey watches as the rocks keep on flying, and she goes to maintain them going at Linda, picking up a bit more speed. "I'd peg her ability to evaluate and react to things at least at Quicksilver's speed." She offers. "She's not only moving very quickly, she's assessing their positioning, how to optimally react to them, and watching the rest of them." Linda grabs the pebbles out of the air and throws them at the mirage, "You think I ever cared about being the Angel of Fire and Love? I know I was lost, I almost became a murderer for Buzz and his demon cult. I never wanted power, I only ever wanted to BELONG. We saved Heaven together, brought Good back to Earth...but that was not enough penance was it? He had to make me a murder himself, to take away my daughter and make me betray someone I loved like a daughter. Blast you I EARNED a break." Linda is crying, but suddenly realizes she just sent the equivalent of a burst of machine-gun fire at who knows what. She flies after the speeding stones and erects her force field to stop them before they do any serious damage. Logan looks at Emma then as he knows full well she's pulling something. Alas, he smiles to Jean. "Really think she's at his speed? I can never even trace the quick little bastard." he shakes his head then before he watches Linda apparently...talk to herself? then she's moving like crazy. "making me dizzy..." he shakes his head. Pixie floats outside, and sees that people are outside, doing things. She stops, in uniform, near the others to see what's going on. Jean Grey gives a wave of her hand, "Hello Megan, how are youd oing? This is Linda." she quirks her brow over at the comments coming from Linda, and goes to quickly put up a telekinetic force fields in front of the group and of Pixie when they zoom in her direction. Emma applauds lightly, then looks over at Jean. "She can be trained," she reports. "She has control and enough stability she's not going to go on a rampage. Logan can teach her to cut through emotional fluff to reach the heart of the matter. I struck her hard and the blow obviously landed. She retained much of her presence of mind, however." Her eyes slide over to Linda as soothing sensations reach out to ease the turmoil. "It's alright, Ms. Danvers. That was an illusion concocted from your own mind. There is nothing there." Linda says to Emma, "Just be glad I DID keep my presence of mind, I am not someone you want mad at you. I see the necessity of the test though...if I could not keep it together under extreme stress, I could be a danger to others." It hurt, a lot...but she does see why. Pixie waves to Jean and smiles. "Hi, just had dinner, what's going on out here?" She then goes quiet again, her eyes going to Linda. As Pixie is safe, Jean relaxes some and then turns to Emma, "So what did you get from putting that route?" She offers cautiously and then turns to Linda to give a nod. "And.. Situational awareness is probably the most important skill you're going to need to have." Actually, Emma and Jean sense a certain wariness about Pixie, a degree of reserve. Jean will remember Linda mentioned something about her last encounter with magic being uncomfortable. Linda tries not to show it though, it is not Pixie's fault. She says, "Hello again Pixie. I was here to discuss training." No point in trying to hide it...unless she was always in costume when training the students will know she is here. Pixie leans a bit, well something like leaning, but in mid air. "Oh, must be teaching," she says softly. Logan turns his head to Pixie and he gives her a friendly little wave. "Hey Pix." before his eyes shift to Linda...then back to Pixie. "huh....I wonder." though he does seem to chuckle a moment. "Though I'm just happy she was able to catch the stuff she threw. That could have been bad..." He moves over directly next to Emma then, eyes looking around. "so...what's next." Jean Grey lets out a sigh, "We might want to.. Stop for now so we can evaluate what we've seen." She offers, "And it's good to have you back, Emma." She gently offers. "And have you and Logan set a wedding date yet?" "She is a remarkably powerful individual, Jean. I learned that she has enough focus to not become dangerous to those training her." A flash of an icy smile. "And that she needs training in how to recognize rather obvious illusory constructs, but that's easy enough to teach". "Ms. Danvers," Emma says, "you are quite an impressive being, quite worthy of X Institute training in my book. And, more importantly, you could also benefit from X Institute training. Should the decision come up in conference, my vote is now public: yeah." A brief formal nod. "Premature as it may be, welcome to the mansion, Ms. Danvers. I look forward to participating in and evaluating your progress." At the wedding question, Emma loses her composure a moment, darting a glance at Jean. "We haven't set a date yet, no," she says cautiously. "It will be soon enough, though. And it will be small. I'm a little weary of public exposure at the moment, so only friends and family will be in attendance." Jean Grey lets out a sigh, "Emma, you know the routine. No matter where you hold it, how you hide it, or how big it is it's guaranteed to have some sort of supervillain attack. Make sure that whatever outfits you both wear are easy tearaway so you can fight whenever the inevitable invasion and legion of killers wanting revenge on the two of you show up and attempt to assault the gathering." She knows how things work. Linda responds, "I have been to a few super weddings in the past...and as a general rule Jean is right. Very few of them manage to finish the ceremony and reception without some kind of assault." Her own wedding...well technically that never happened...but it went remarkably well, which may have been a sign for how things ended. She asks, "Are you sure you want to stop there, I have only shown half of what I can do?" Pixie giggles at the wedding talk. But after everything that's going on, she's not about to make any jokes right now. Instead, she covers her mouth. The group is outside of Xavier's by the lake. Linda is floating and demonstrating her powers. Pixie is watching. There is teasing being done of Emma and Logan about the inevitability of supervillain attack on romantic entanglements. Jean gives a nod to Linda, "All right. You've showcased your strength, speed, and mind, what other abilities do you have?" Other than the capability to be constantly mind controlled like the regular Supergirl. Logan is surprised for a moment that Emma lost her composure for a second at being asked about the wedding. "We haven't decided...but given recent events? We want to keep it private and small." he smiles softly to her, though he does look at Emma...and not her hand. Likely the only reason she's not being chewed the F out right now is because Logan's oblivious sometimes. Alas, he smiles softly to Linda, chuckling a bit. "Do you feel ready to do what you think you can? ready to do more already? it's always good to rest. Take it slow." Overhead, a blue streak passes over the group. The blue dot is too far up to actually hear the sonic boom, but it stops far too suddenly to be anything man-made. The telepaths would be able to detect: human. Curious, apparently non-hostile. And really really high up. Apparently listening, and...able to hear what you're saying? That's some hearing for a human. Which is when the traces of the sonic boom hit, just barely audible. The sonic boom of things has Jean wincing, an quickly turning up, "Ah, hello." She waves at Mia as Cir-El comes in and goes for a landing. "Feel free to join us." she offers. Linda says, as if counting, "Strength, speed, a high degree of toughness, leaping, and some fast healing are my physical powers. I also have basic telekinesis, flight, force fields, and mind blasts as my mental powers. As consequence of my toughness and healing, I rarely get physically tired, need far less metabolic support than normal, and am pretty much immune to disease and poison. That is about it. No super mind or super senses and I lost the flame powers and ability to change my appearance when the Angel left." Linda, possibly unexpectedly, hugs Mia. "Cir-El! The Fourth Supergirl. I was the Third. You did well with the title." Sam Guthrie strolls out the front door of the mansion, coffee mug in one hand as the other adjusts the Kentucky Wildcats hat atop his head. Being the usual cause of sonic booms in the area, he is perceptive of such things if otherwise typically oblivious to goings on about the mansion. He grumbles to no one in particular,"What in tarnation...the kryptonians movin' in?" The person who comes down from above is apparently the oddest looking super-type going around. In a leotard instead of a skirt, with a dark motif rather than the primary colors, she's sporting a raven-black pixie cut. And when she's hugged she actually looks confused more than anything. Even though she does have the 'S' on her chest. "Um...hi?" Yep. The 'superman's daughter' that's been in the news. They don't keep low profiles, these Metropolis kids. Looks a bit awkward though. "Sorry, I was following a signal. It led here." She looks around, still an inch off the ground. Like she's not sure she should land or something. "Oh, my. Samuel." Emma smiles coldly at Sam, tensing subtly under Logan's arm. "How are you, young Samuel?" she asks. She opens her mouth to say more, likely something sarcastic, but the arrival of another Supergirl catches her attention away from needling the boy. "Fourth?" she asks, confused and a little disoriented. "Is this an institution that comes in six-packs?" Pixie squeaks. The sonic boom distracts her, affecting her floating in the air more than most would. She looks up, bites her lips, then looks around. Sam makes her giggle, and she gives a friendly little wave. Then her attention turns to the S. And she also gets a wave. Jean Grey looks to Sam, and then to Mia, and then to Linda, "I think we're suddenly getting more popular. We should probably outfit some of the guest bedrooms if we're going to be having more visitors." She offers up to Cir-El and gives a wave, and glances to Emma. Logan looks to Emma. "Why are you so tense?" he asks her then before he steals a kiss from her. Then his attention falls upon Sam as he shows up with that casual swagger that Logan has come to tolerate. "Sam. Good to see you." then he looks to ANOTHER Supergirl. "...another one? Christ, how many of you are there?" Linda replies, "There was Kara In-Ze, she is dead. There was Matrix...she is the Angel of Fire now. Then there was me. Then Cir-El. Then there was Kara Zor-El, that is all I know of...unless you count my daughter..." She cuts off abruptly. Sam Guthrie is doing a mental inventory of events this month, trying to rationalize what has brought out the capes when Emma and her other half briefly grab his attention. He offers a polite nod their way, nothing particular to add to that before his attention shifts to the black clad Super. His lips purse briefly as he processes, then hmms before suppressing possible commentary with a sip of coffee. Cir-El gives Linda the smile she should have when she arrived, looking embarrassed somehow. She glances around at the group, realizing she's gathered a lot of attention, which makes sense given the legs. "I'm interrupting something." She meets Pixie's eyes, then raises an eyebrow as if to say 'what?' "I didn't break anything with the noise did I? I swear I ...wait, you have a daughter? I was just checking up on the new girl." She HAS to notice that comment, sorry. "I mean...hi everyone, sorry to interrupt your picnic." This level of complication makes Jean's head spin, and she offers, "You have the chance to make new friends and new allies, and forge your own path. And remember.. You have a family." she gestures gently at Cir-El, "And I'm sure others." Linda says, "I guess you are right Jean, time to stop testing for the day...things are getting too busy."